1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-encapsulated vibration-proof mount device comprising an inner shell member disposed at a radially inner location of the mount device, an outer shell member disposed at a radially outer location of the mount device, a single or plurality of elastomer members in which a liquid is encapsulated, and an orifice formed in a flow path of the liquid, an outer peripheral surface of the inner shell member and an inner peripheral surface of the outer shell member being interconnected by the elastomer member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such vibration-proof mount device is already known, for example, from Japanese Utility Mode Application Laid-open Nos.1-89644 and 1-113646.
However, the above known vibration-proof mount device has a problem that the orifice is formed as a gap between the elastomer member and a metal member. For this reason, an error is produced in the flow path sectional area of the orifice depending upon a combined state of the two members and therefore, a difference in characteristics is likely to be produced between individual vibration-proof mount devices.